


I Still Love You

by TransAlex23



Category: Dil - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Asexual, Comfort, Daniel Dream X, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Oneshot, PastelxPunk, gay phan, insecure, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: Phil is ready to take Dan and his relationship to the next level, but Dan has something to tell him.





	

Dan woke up early to be able to get ready for his day with Phil. He showered and got dressed. He slipped on his best black skinny jeans, the ones Phil liked. He put on a pastel blue jumper, light blue converse to compliment it. He debated whether or not to put on a flower crown, but he went without one. With his very pastel outfit put together, he had twenty minutes until Phil would pick him up. He walked outside to wait on the sidewalk, scrolling through tumblr as he did so.  
“Hey cutie, are you taken?” Dan looked up to see his wonderful boyfriend smiling at him.  
“Phil!” Dan jumped up into his boyfriend's arms. He had on a tight band t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Though their looks were opposite, they were completely compatible.  
“Hey, love. You ready to go?” Phil said after he pecked Dan on the lips. Dan nodded and followed Phil to the car. With Phil having one hand on the wheel and the other on Dan’s knee, Dan watched the world pass by through the window.  
They reached the destination, which seemed to be a peaceful park surrounded by small shops and restaurants.  
“What’s this, Phil?” Dan asked as Phil opened his door and he stepped out.  
“This, my pastel love, is our plan for the day,” Phil said as he put his hand around Dan’s waist. He led him to the park, where they simply walked around and talked, stopping to get lunch. After lunch, Phil asked Dan if he wanted to come back to his house and hang out, since his parents weren’t home. Dan agreed and they headed back to Phil’s place.

“Dan, are you sleepy?” Phil asked. Dan had his head on Phil’s lap, Phil’s hands running through his hair.  
“No, no I’m good,” Dan said sleepily, turning to hug Phil. Phil laughed and began to get up, confusing Dan.  
“Where are you going?” Dan said as he sat up.  
“Come on and you’ll see,” Phil said with a smile and proceeded. Dan hurried to get up and follow him, stopping at Phil’s bedroom.  
“Oh,” Dan said, feeling like it came out too weird. Phil turned around and came up to him, holding his waist and pulling him deeper into the room. He caught Dan’s lips in his, pulling him close and kissing him lovingly. Dan let out a small whimper as Phil softly pushed him onto the bed, continuing to kiss him. He started to place kisses on his cheek, forehead, and neck.  
As soon as Phil started playing with the hem of his shirt, trying to get it off, Dan knew he had to stop.  
“Ph-Phil, no, I- I can’t,” Dan said as he started to sit up.  
“Dan, are you okay? What's the matter?” Phil said, moving to sit next to Dan.  
“Nothing, I- I just can’t do it,” Dan stuttered, feeling embarrassed.  
“What is it Dan? It’s alright, just tell me,” Phil ensured him.  
“I- I’m a- asexual,” Dan said slowly, beginning to break down in tears, starting to shake. He quickly added, “I’m sorry Phil, I’m sorry, I get if you wanna leave, but I just couldn’t do it an-”  
“Dan, Dan, what are you on about? Of course I’m not going to leave you, why on earth would you think that?” Phil said as he moved to hold Dan. Dan continued to cry for a moment before sniffling and calming down enough to speak.  
“I- I don’t know, I just thought th-that since I wouldn’t want to have s-sex, you just wouldn’t want me..” Dan said trailing off, starting to cry more.  
“Dan, love, I love you for who you are, not for sex. If you don’t want to I accept that, it’s okay. I still love you just as much,” Phil assured him, holding him tight and kissing his head lightly. “I love you, Dan. You’re kind, and loving, and so beautiful,” Phil said softly. Dan sniffled and tried to calm down, leaning into Phil.  
“I love you, Phil. P-please don’t lea-”  
“I will never leave you, Dan. Let’s just go to bed now, okay?” Dan nodded and let Phil spoon him, soon falling asleep to the sound of Phil’s sweet voice whispering reassuring words in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hia! Sorry this is really crap, I'll have better stuff on here soon i swear. but I do hope you enjoyed this and will stick around for some better writing. Thanks so much and goodbye! ^-^


End file.
